


Promises

by supersoakerx



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Attempts at Italian, Daddy Kink, F/M, Feelings of Neglect, Mafia Themes(?), Translations at the end, Vaginal Sex, a small verbal fight, is Reader Lady Macbeth-ing Luca?, mentions of marriage/children, pet names galore, raised voices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 05:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersoakerx/pseuds/supersoakerx
Summary: Luca has kept Reader waiting all day, but he makes it up to you
Relationships: Luca Changretta/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Promises

He calls your name from the other room—from the main living area, with the fireplace and the velvet brocade armchairs and the piano in the corner.

“Come ‘ere a minute, would ya doll?”

He’s just arrived back at the hotel, and you’ve been waiting all day for him.

“Lemme look at my gal.”

You hear him rattling on as you slip into your silky robe. Something about how he hasn’t seen ya all day and how he’ll wring the fuckin’ neck of the next _pezzo di merda*_ who—

“What’s wrong, baby?” You appear in the doorway, leaning on the frame provocatively. “You miss me real bad or somethin’?” It had been a struggle for you, too: locked up in this beautiful prison with nothing to do but put another record on and read through the local papers. _Again_.

To keep you safe, Luca assures you.

To protect you, he tells you, every morning before he leaves to go attend to his business.

“ _Dolcezza*_ ,” Luca sighs, enraptured, looking over your form from his position in one of the armchairs. “Come to me, baby.”

You slink over to him, swaying your hips and rolling your shoulders just so, just enough—and gently pulling at the sash that holds your gown together.

“My God you’re a sight for sore eyes, dame.”

You hold back your smile, and come to a stop before him. You let your robe fall open, revealing your light, thin, peachy silk chemise, but you make no moves to get closer to him.

“Why the frown, _dolce_ *? Huh?” He leans forward in the armchair, grabbing one end of your sash and toying with it as he looks up at you. “You don’t look too happy to see me. Do I gotta be worried?”

You draw in a breath and push it out in an unhappy sigh. “I wish you’d take me with you, Luchone*.”

Luca’s face falls into a glower, despite your use of one of his favourite nicknames. _Big Luca_.

His voice is raspy with weariness when he replies. “You know I can’t do that, doll.”

“Just for one day, baby. Just to lunch or somethin’, nothin’ big,” you bargain. “Nothin’ important.” You take a step closer, and drop your features into a subtle pout. “It’s like I’m trapped in here all day long and I hardly ever get to see my _papino_ *.”

“ _Cazzo_ *!” he curses, tossing your sash away and throwing himself back into the chair. He takes a few angry breathes, staring at you. “You put me in an impossible fuckin’ position, you know that? I put you up in a beautiful fuckin’ hotel, fuckin’, look at this,” he gestures around him, “fuckin’ piano, radio, send a girl up for your fuckin’ hair—I give you everything, no? What do you want from me, huh?”

You take a step back and stun him with a hurt and pleading look, pulling your gown back around yourself.

Luca’s eyes fall softly closed as he collects himself. If only you knew the shitstorm he was trying to keep at bay—trying to keep from your door. “ _Ngah_ fuck, baby,” he sighs with exasperation, sitting forward in the armchair again and looking up at you imploringly. “I didn’t mean that.” He holds out a hand. “Come ‘ere, dollface.”

You resist, flashing wounded eyes at him. He can work a little harder for you than this.

“Come on, _dolcissima_ *,” he croons softly, shifting forward some and pulling at your gown, “come to Daddy, yeah baby?”

You shuffle a little closer, standing between his knees. Luca hums and reaches up, slowly slipping your robe down your shoulders.

“You know I like ya, don’t you?” he murmurs.

You tilt your head to the side as Luca brings your gown lower and lower down your arms and almost off. “Do you, Daddy?”

“Mmm,” he groans, letting your robe pool in a puddle of silk around your ankles. He trails the tips of his fingers slowly up your outer thigh. “Think I like ya so much I wanna make you,” he cinches hold of your hip, “ _Mrs_ Luca Changretta.”

You step into him, pressing him back against the back of the armchair as you straddle his hips, sitting down on his thighs. “You wanna marry me, _papino_? Hm?” You press your groin to his and put one hand on his chest, and Luca’s eyes go dreamy and soft with desire. “You’d have to come see me more, Luchotto.” You slide your other palm down to his crotch and lean in close to his face to murmur onto his lips, “Think I’m forgettin’ you like me that much.”

Luca breathes deep through his nose as your hand glides back and forth over his stiffening cock. “’s at so?” he murmurs lowly, his eyes a dark blend of anger and arousal. “You tryna get a rise outta me, doll?”

“One you’ll like, baby,” you smile seductively as you tease his erection through his trousers, “promise.”

Luca blinks slowly, breathes deeply, giving himself over to the pleasure at every pass of your hand.

“I’ll be yours…” you pop the buttons on his fly and slip your hand inside, seeking out his stiff need, “…when they bow…” you start to stroke him, “…and call you…” you lean close to whisper in his ear, “… _Don_ Changretta.” You let your lips linger against the shell of his ear, and Luca _groans_.

You take his right hand in yours and draw it to your mouth. “When they,” your hot breath ghosts over his fingers, “kiss your rings.” You look deeply into his eyes, still stroking his cock with a slow, consistent pace and firm grip, and press kisses to the rings on his second and fifth digits.

Luca shudders. “God Almighty,” he sighs with bared teeth, brow creasing, _“mi stai facendo morire*_.” He dips two fingers into your mouth, “You’ll be the fuckin’ end of me, you,” and drags the pads of them along your tongue and down your lower lip.

You nod and flick your tongue over his fingertips, murmuring, “ _Sì_ , _papino_ ,” before you press a kiss to them.

“Mother of God,” he breathes, eyes heavy-lidded. He dips beneath your chemise and teases your pussy with his wet fingers, stroking along your sensitive lips before slipping inside your honeyed core with ease.

You gasp, your grip on Luca’s thick length faltering as he pumps his digits into you. “Luchotto,” you sigh, and Luca’s lips break into a big, open-mouthed grin.

You spit into your palm and give his dick a generous swipe, and then you lift up, lifting off Luca’s fingers, and line yourself up with the swollen head of this thick cock.

“Oh, fuck,” Luca murmurs, “you miss Daddy, huh baby?”

You lower down, sinking onto his dick slowly as if in answer. Luca’s lips drop into an ‘o’ as he groans croakily and sighs breathily at the tight, wet, warmth wrapping around his cock.

Fully seated, you sit all the way down on his thighs again. He fills you beautifully, long and thick and pulsing with need. It makes you sigh, and Luca’s eyes water a little, lids fluttering.

“Fuck me, _dolcezza_ ,” he gasps, ringed fingers wrapping around the back of your neck, “do it now.”

He pulls you close to him, forehead to forehead, as you start to bounce and grind on his cock. The blessed blissful beautiful friction draws a moan from your throat—and Luca swallows it, groaning as he catches your lips in a hungry kiss.

He holds you to his body with one hand at your nape and slides the other down your back to squeeze and knead one of your ass cheeks.

You break the kiss to sigh into his open mouth. You lift for more height, lengthening the drag of your wet pussy over his hard cock.

“Uhmfh, _bella figa*_ , baby,” he murmurs, deep and breathy like from deep in his gut.

“Mmhh,” you hum, “ _papino_ ,” you sigh, “when you’re the most powerful man in all _Italia_ ,” you lift and drop, lift and drop, rolling your hips now to fuck him even deeper, “I’ll be your wife, Luchone.”

“Fuuck!” Luca growls. He yanks your silky slip off and dives your for breasts, holding them, squeezing, kissing your nipples. He wraps his arms around your ribs and splays his fingers over your back, holding you to him so he can devour your tits while you ride him.

“Baby,” you moan, the pleasure sparking right the way through your core. You keep lifting, rolling, dropping, bouncing on him, huffs and puffs of exertion and pleasure falling from your lips.

“You’ll be my wife,” Luca says, voice muffled by your soft flesh as he licks and sucks at your nipples, “you’ll take my name.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“You’ll bear my children.”

“Yes, Luca,” you groan—and pleasure jolts up his spine and shoots through his throbbing cock.

Luca starts to thrust up into you. He plants his feet firmly on the floor and meets your downward pushes with quick snaps of his hips. Your bodies smack together now, slapping pops of flesh-to-flesh only just heard over the louder, deeper, more guttural grunts and moans from your throats.

“Ahhf _fuck_ ,” he sighs, one hand going to your waist and the other dipping down to rub your clit, “I’m close, _dolce_.” Luca rubs at your engorged bud and looses a ragged sigh when your pussy reacts to the touch, clenching and squeezing his cock. “Get ready to cum for me, doll.”

You toss your head back and cry out, holding fast to his shoulders for leverage.

Luca can’t take his eyes off you. “Yes, yes, yes,” he coos through clenched teeth, cupping one of your bouncing breasts and tweaking the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. “That’s it,” he croons, “that’s fuckin’ it. Right there, baby.”

Your pleasure rises: the feel of him inside you, rubbing your clit, and rolling your nipple all bring you hurtling towards your peak. To soon, because Luca plays your body like a fiddle, the sensations overwhelm you.

“ _Papino_ ,” you gasp, “I’m gonna cum.”

“Hmmh,” he grunts a hum, “ _dolcissima_. I know, baby. Can fuckin’ feel it.”

It blooms and tightens and crests, all at once. You moan, a rough and guttural sound as his cock hits against all the right spots deep inside you.

“Come on,” Luca growls lowly. “Give it to me, ‘n’ I’m gonna fuckin’ fill you up.”

You break, falling apart on his cock as your orgasm floods your body with liquid bliss. Your pussy spasms and seizes around Luca’s dick.

He keeps bouncing you—“ _fuucking_ wet,”—keeps lifting you up and pulling you down as you moan and wail through the pleasure, until he can’t hold on any longer.

Luca groans as his orgasm overwhelms him, holding your tremor-wracked body to his as your clenching, convulsing pussy milks every last drop of cum from his balls.

He shudders through it, moaning and groaning into your neck as the spasms taper off and you both float back down to Earth together.

For a long moment you hold each other close, and you’re nestled into the slope of his neck when he turns and presses a kiss to the top of your head.

“Hey, doll,” he murmurs huskily, “come out with me tonight.”

You lift up, the pair of you hissing and gasping from the sensitivity down below. “You mean it?” you say, your gaze flitting between his hazel orbs.

“Yeah,” a small smile breaks slowly across his face, “lemme take my gal to dinner.”

**XXXX**

**Translations** (questionable, I am not a native speaker)

  * _pezzo di merda_ – piece of shit
  * _dolce, dolcezza, dolcissima_ – sweet, sweetheart, the sweetest
  * _papino_ – Daddy
  * _cazzo_ – dick/fuck/shit (a curse word)
  * _mi stai facendo morire_ – you’re killing me
  * _bella figa_ – beautiful cunt




End file.
